Fragile Wings
by Lunar Raine
Summary: In the times of peace, even greater battles are fought than of times of war. A new village appears, and the holy maiden that leads it wants the aid of Konoha. But for what purpose? And what is this new sense of unease seeping into the air. (Set a few years after the beginning of Boruto Manga series).
1. Prologue

Fragile Wings

Prologue.

The War was over, and the shinobi were now gathering what they could of themselves and the fallen from the battlefield.

None noticed the woman with long dark hair and alabaster skin, nor the dark man with blonde hair that walked behind her, both in white robes that billowed in the wind.

If any had seen her, they'd have panicked... after all, Kaguya had been defeated, sealed away... how was she here now?

"Milady, are you certain...?"

"Peace Ashura," she paused and looked at one group, carefully lifting the body of a boy nearing his late teens, a girl crying as she helped to carry him home, "Him. His wish was the one that brought us here today."

"A shame," the man said, "To die in this war and with such desperation to call you."

"It is the way of the world... many are desperate as they die, but few are as desperate as you were, or as he is. Fewer still have the well being of another in mind when that wish is cast," she smiled sadly, "I am glad that this trouble is over. I detested that thing. However, I fear more trouble will be coming, possibly from those she left behind."

"Cheap copies do have the desire to make more of themselves."

"Let that one take the credit, I always liked Meiro better..." she watched the procession, crossing her arms as a blond joined them to help, "Two people... now that is interesting. Shall we Ashura?"

He did not answer, only closed his eyes as she went to the place where the boy died.

"You have a bargain for me."

The boy materialized then, confused pupil-less eyes showing a moment of pain and fright as he looked around himself, then he stilled as he noted the woman.

"I do not know you, why would I have a bargain for you?"

"Nevertheless, you do and you will know me. You wish for happiness of another, their fighting to finally be done, for them both to achieve happiness."

"They will attain that on their own," he crossed his arms and glared, "There's no need to bargain."

She smiled, and let him meet her amethyst eyes, eyes that were far too old for her apparent young age, "Sadly, there will always be hardships. Even by bargaining with me, you will not keep that from them. However, what I offer is the chance to see their happiness before you go into the rivers of the dead to forget this life."

"After all," Ashura walked up then, "As guardians, we can't simply leave things as they are and quietly go into the darkness. Not when we know that they have light waiting, not when we have left things unfinished for them."

The boy faltered. He had accepted his death, was in the arms of two he had loved the most...

To leave them now...

He could see his father again.

But...

Curiosity was getting the better of them, and he frowned, wincing as he looked back into the woman's eyes.

"What exactly are you offering?"


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

 _"Look a falling star!"_

 _Inojin glanced over at the smaller girl that said it and smiled softly at Boruto's younger sister as she clasped her hands and said a prayer._

 _It was a camping trip, Shikadai had invited the two of them, then Boruto invited Mitsuki, and then Himawari begged her brother to come too, she had wanted to make s'mores._

 _The blond volunteered to stay with her by the fire while the other three boys went to find the monster rumored to be around here, the real reason of the camping trip, with Shikadai lazily making a comment that there better not be any trouble while Boruto complaining that it better be something good to scare everyone around here._

 _"It was reddish," Himawari said quietly, then looked over to Inojin, "How come you didn't want to go look for the monster?"_

 _"Well, it wouldn't be right to leave you alone..." he started, then blinked as she took her hand, "Hima..."_

 _"Let's find it ourselves! That'd show Big Brother to leave me out of things!" she said excitedly, "Come on Ino-chan!" she pointed, "The star fell over there, I bet the monster's there too!"_

 _He smiled, then nodded as he stood, "Or better yet, we find the star and get three wishes," he said, ruffling her hair, then lead her away from the campfire..._

* * *

Inojin woke with a start, quickly silencing himself as he remembered sleepily that he was on a mission, then glanced around, seeing that his other teammates were still asleep.

That camping trip was years ago, before he became a gennin. Why was he thinking about it now? They didn't even find anything, just a shining red stone that he let Himawari keep.

And neither one of them told any of the others about leaving the campfire, they were back long before the failed monster hunt returned.

"WAKE UP LAZY!" Cho-cho's voice drew him out of his thoughts, and he glanced over to see her kicking Shikadai awake.

"He's fine," he said quietly as he took out his sketch pad, "He was awake long before you were."

She stared at him, blinking in surprise as he started drawing, and Shikadai sat up, clutching his side as he frowned at his teammates.

"It's too damn early," he muttered, "Why does it have to be early?"

"Our targets are going to be coming this way in a few hours and we were heading them off," Inojin reminded him, "You also stayed up late composing a note to someone."

"I don't care!" Cho-cho complained loudly, crossing her arms, "Let's finish this up so we can meet the PRINCE that hired us," she giggled, "Maybe he'll be so in love with me when he meets me that..."

"Not going to happen," Inojin and Shikadai said at the same time, and she turned red, then proceeded to yell at them both.

Inojin smiled as he went back to his sketching, a normal mission, a normal day.

He paused, staring at what he had just drawn, wondering where he had gotten the idea from.

* * *

"Oh!" Himawari grinned as she looked at the picture, then kissed Inojin on the cheek, "Thanks Jin-kun, but why?"

"It came to me," he admitted, taking the sketch of the winged girl with long hair adorned with small flowers and rolled it up, "It seemed like something you'd like though."

"I wonder why she's so sad," the younger girl said thoughtfully, "Did you maybe see something like that and that's why it came to you?"

He shrugged, then took out his sketchpad and started to draw again.

The two had been meeting in the park after missions for a long time now, a offer he made once to get her ice cream after the attack on the chunin exams had turned into a promise to meet after missions.

It wasn't exactly dating, at least he told himself that. Himawari was only thirteen now anyways. Besides, he was just her brother's friend, one that always managed to cheer her up.

It was getting harder for him to tell himself he wasn't interested in her at all.

"So did the Prince fall in love with Cho-cho?" she asked quietly, then looked to what he was drawing, "You did see something, you're drawing her again!"

He paused, glancing at what he was drawing, now the girl looking towards him instead of away, and frowned, he had meant to draw a field of sunflowers for Himawari.

"She's so sad, it's like she wants to tell us something," the burnette whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder, "She makes me think of the night we saw the shooting star..."

Inojin frowned, about to ask why when Himawari snapped her fingers and sat up.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" she said grinning, "Daddy said I can go with him to visit the village that just applied for protection from us, so long as I choose a guardian. I almost had him beat on that, but he said even the most important ambassadors have bodyguards. It'll be my first big assignment as one, even if it IS supervised."

Inojin smiled at her, "I'm glad, you've been working really hard. Who will you choose?"

She stared at him and frowned, "Of course I'm choosing you Jin-kun, you're my best friend. And besides, you're one of the best there is. And you can tell things before they go bad, it's why you're a chunin right?"

"Shikadai is stronger, he and Sarada already have their jonin status."

"Both their dads are already going, and I want you," Himawari giggled, "Besides, you're not far off from becoming jonin. You work really hard."

He faintly blushed, then blinked, "...how come the star reminded you of that?"

"Because of the village's name," she said, "Well not really, the village is called Tsubasa, but the name of the leader is the Princess of Wishes and Dreams. Apparently, no one outside the village has ever seen her face."

"A small village has a Princess?"

"She's actually a holy person," Himawari shrugged, "We don't have a lot of information on her, but she's very important according to our information. Something seems... off though, there's something we're not being told..."

He smiled at her, "See, already becoming a great diplomat, you're already trying to safeguard us against possible situations and ensure that we continue our peace."

She giggled, then leaned her head against his shoulder again, taking out the small red stone they had found when they were children.

"There's a legend that says she can grant wishes... I wonder if that's true..."

He shrugged, and resumed drawing the girl with the sad eyes as Himawari watched, neither saying anything as they enjoyed the other's company.


	3. Chapter Two

Himawari hummed as she finished the last bit of packing, then sat on her bed next to her backpack and leaned her head on her hand as she glanced at the clock.

The mission briefing would be in an hour, and then they'd leave in the morning. According to her maps, it would take two or three days to arrive.

She sighed, there was something she didn't tell Inojin, and that was that the diplomatic position was semi-permanent. The treaties would be signed, and then she would serve as Konoha's liaison. It was a system that had been in place for years, ever since the last ninja war, and ensured that the villages would have help when needed.

And if help couldn't be reached in time, the liaison was a capable ninja in their own right.

Except... Himawari had made gennin, and then went straight to the diplomat school. She hadn't minded, in fact wasn't the only one to opt for the program, but...

Inojin and her brother always came back with interesting stories. She was looking forward to seeing someplace outside of Konoha.

She papped her cheeks and grinned, "No worries! I'll miss Mama's cooking, but this is my chance to show Daddy that I'm good on my own!"

Himawari giggled, it had taken some fighting to let Naruto give her the mission, and if anyone else had fit the description that the Princess had asked for, or if Shikamaru hadn't been in the office when the request for a liaison to the Hidden Village came in, she certainly wouldn't be packing right now.

It _was_ her own fault though.

Ever since the attack on the Chunin exams so long ago, she was scared. It was something she buried deep inside of her, and very few even guessed at it.

But she was so _afraid_ to leave anyone behind. No one would cry because of her, it was a promise she made to herself when holding Hinata's hand in the hospital, worried sick over where Naruto and Boruto had gone.

Inojin was the only one she told the promise to, when he had taken her to ice cream to attempt to cheer her up.

No one argued when she applied for the classes before her graduation exam, and everyone thought her perfect for the job, _despite_ her rare and powerful outbursts when her temper finally caught to her.

And now that she was thirteen, those tantrums were far fewer than when she was a child, another thing she had worked very hard on.

Her alarm beeped, drawing Himawari out of her thoughts, and she blinked, "Already?" she asked, then grinned, "I hope Jin-kun still wants to go after hearing the briefing, I really don't want to leave my best friend behind!"

* * *

"Are the preparations complete for our guests?"

The pale woman with long black hair glanced to the curtains of red and gold silk that hid the speaker, "Yes. The Shinobi Nation is sending the parties to sign the treaties, and then it has been agreed that the diplomat left will be from Konoha, as that village is much closer than the others," she smiled sadly, "As you also requested. The citizens have been preparing for the Festival you designed for the treaties, and promise to bring forth a great feast for the night they arrive. The diplomatic quarters are nearly complete..."

"I hope that she likes it," the voice said quietly, a small sigh betraying the age of the girl to be one nearing the end of childhood, "I... I'm being selfish aren't I Meiro?"

Brilliant violet eyes flashed as the woman bit back laughter, "No Kibou-hime, I do not think so. It is the will of the Shinobi Nation that caused such a thing possible, all you did was request someone suitable to work with."

"...she may not like me... I don't even have a name..."

Meiro said nothing to that, merely turned the page of her report and nodded, "They are sending Uzumaki Himawari as their diplomat, and as requested by the Hokage, she will also be bringing a bodyguard."

"Why such a request?"

"More than likely because she is his daughter and youngest child."

There was a clapping sound, "Oh! In that case, then we should also provide a bodyguard, so that she will be even more welcome! Would it be alright if I suggested one of my own, everyone in the village is so busy..."

"Taiyo is suitable for the job," Meiro marked something down, "Ashura is more than capable of handling any threat that could come against you."

"Alright..." there was a rustling of silk and the curtains peeked the slightest bit, "Er... I think that I should go to her house myself and make sure the flowers are there already."

Meiro nodded, and watched as the curtains closed and then parted a few moments later to reveal a heavily hooded and cloaked figure, "Please let Ashura and Taiyo know Kibou-hime, they are rather upset when you do things without them having at least a five minute warning."

Bare feet ran across the room, and the figure paused at the door, "I'm going to tell them right now Meiro, I promise that I won't be gone from the temple very long!"

She sighed as she watched her go, then went to flick a stray strand behind her ear, "Oh I know that very well child. But soon the moon will be full again, and you _must_ be ready."

* * *

"You're just being lazy," Naruto accused Shikamaru the morning of departure.

The Nara shrugged, "Temari's better at this sort of thing."

"Also, I can make sure you come home instead of trying to interfere with Himawari's first real mission," the blonde grinned, "Sasuke's got a daughter too, so he may not be any real help."

"It helps that Himawari has far more sense than Naruto does," the Uchiha said, "Though I'd rather you stay instead of Shikamaru as well, your son fears you."

He coughed as Temari hit him on the back, "Sarada's a big girl, no worries! Now then, where is our diplo..."

"Sorry I'm late!" Himawari cried as she ran up, "Mama made a lunch box for everyone and I was helping her pack it!"

Sai and Inojin were walking calmly behind her, "Alright," Naruto smiled, "Shikamaru, I'm leaving the village in your hands until I get back..." he blinked, "Uh..." he rubbed the back of his head, "Which should be in a week if everything goes well."

"I have the feeling it will Daddy," Himawari said cheerfully, "I've been reading up on Tsubasa, I don't think there will be any surprises."

"Besides, that's why Sasuke is coming isn't he?" Inojin said quietly, "He's going to be sneaking around during the festivities to ensure that there are no surprises."

Both Naruto and Sasuke stared at him, then the Hokage turned to give Sai a glare, who merely smiled in return as he waved.

"I've got a bad feeling about this whole thing," the blond mentioned, ignoring Temari's snicker as they started off.


	4. Chapter Three

They made it to the checkpoint with no issues, and made camp. Himawari peered at the pathway that marked the final leg of the journey to Tsubasa with wide eyes.

"Jin-kun," she whispered to the boy when they were sitting at the fire, "Why is it so overgrown? Don't they come down to trade...?"

"I thought you read up on them," he said smiling as he crossed his legs and hummed a bit in concentration, "This is a gate of sorts."

Himawari glanced back to where the adults were sitting and talking... or rather Naruto and Sasuke were, Temari was a bit aways, looking as if she was asleep, but movement from her nearly closed eyes and a glint of green gave her away.

"She's not here for the reason she and Uncle Shikamaru told your father," Inojin said quietly, "I think there's something here that the Kazekage wanted her to look into. Something about old stories."

"You'll get into trouble if people find out you're picking up their thoughts," the younger girl teased him, and he shrugged, "You said gate, what did you mean?"

"It's not the same on the other side, I'm guessing they use something like that other dimension as a means of protection. It's rather subtle though," he frowned, "And I can't tell why. What did your research find?"

Himawari puffed out her cheeks, "Old stories... Daddy's not asleep so I can't ask Ku-papa anything, but..." she snapped her fingers, "There was something in the records about an old legend here. Tsubasa was a kingdom of sorts a reaaaaaaaaaaally long time ago."

"I heard that story once," Temari sat down next to Himawari, causing the girl to jump, "Uncle liked to tell Gaara... well, he did a lot to keep him calm at night, and Kankuro and I always snuck into the hall outside his room to listen," she smiled, "But this story, this was one of his favorites. And the two of us never figured out why, but," she shrugged, "Anyways, it deals with a beautiful goddess of love and forgiveness, and this dark god that was supposed to be her enemy. But she healed him, and they fell in love, but... that pissed off her family royally since the gods of light and the gods of dark were at war."

Himawari nodded, "That's what the book said, and then it went on to say that they sealed the goddess away in a coffin and expelled her from the heavens and she landed on that mountain," she pointed up the path, "And the people that she led followed her, but the dark god was cursed to wander far from her until he did a penance of sorts?"

"Uncle never clarified that one," Temari sighed, "Did the book have the story of how the kingdom fell?"

Himawari shook her head, and the blonde nodded.

"Thought so. None of us ever found anyone that told the version Uncle did. Apparently the clans there were betrayed, and five girls taken from the five elemental clans and made into a weapon. I'm not sure how it worked, but the Sage was in the area, and was asked to save those girls," Temari chewed the inside of her cheek, "He couldn't erase the seal on them, only put them to sleep after killing the guy that was controlling them. And then he left the destroyed city."

"Is that why you're here?" Himawari asked quietly, "Uncle Gaara wants to know what's here now?"

Temari ruffled her hair, "One reason. I guess he, Kankuro, and I want to know if any part of the legends of Uncle told us were true."

"It is still a lovely story, whether it is rumor or truth," a voice said and all three looked up to see the tall boy that stood at the entrance to the pathway, one that was dressed in white robes and had long black hair neatly tied back into a high ponytail, though a fringe of white bangs framed his face, with one strand of red falling over his left eye, "We tell our own version of the Tragedy of the Sisters and the Goddess, but you will find that out in time. Himawari-hime, our Princess has made known that all the libaries and records we have be open for you," he bowed, "And we welcome you as well Hokage-sama, the Princess has set up a festival for your visit, and we have been researching many different recipes for the ramen that you are so well known for liking."

Naruto stood, "I'm surprised that someone came to fetch us this late."

"Once the Princess sensed you on our borders, she was worried that you would rather enjoy a night in our inn than sleeping on the ground. She sent me straight away," he bowed again, "I am Tancho Heiwana, and on behalf of our Princess, I welcome you to Tsubasa."

Himawari smiled, and returned his bow, "I am glad to..." she blinked, "How did you know my name? Did Daddy send news of who was to serve?"

Heiwana chuckled, "We have an Oracle in our village, she knows all," he gestured, "Come on, you four will find the rooms comfortable and the food far more filling than the scant rabbits hunted in this area."

The youngest of the party blinked, and was about to turn to ask Naruto about where Sasuke had gone, when the Hokage pressed her shoulder, and she nodded in understanding.

"I wonder if the Oracle really does know all," Inojin frowned, "I didn't feel anything like a Yamanaka though."

She smiled, "All he had to do was hide and listen to find out my name, right?"

They followed Heiwana up the overgrown path, and Sasuke knelt on a tree branch above them, peering out with narrowed eyes, then moved to check the perimeter of the village.

* * *

As promised, the inn was warm, and though not many people where there, it seemed to be a central part of the village.

Himawari hummed as she settled into her bed, thinking on the promise Heiwana had made about her quarters being ready in the morning.

"I wonder what he meant by the Princess putting the finishing touches on it herself," she said quietly, and then glanced out her window, "I hope she likes me, it seems like she's pretty important to everyone here."

A few people were still out, but mostly the streets were empty, and she took a deep breath, making a seal before releasing her byakugaun.

Most had gone to bed already, though her father was pacing, and Inojin was meditating. Temari seemed to be writing a letter... everyone else in the inn was asleep, and she looked outside.

The chakra networks were strange, most didn't make sense, and she stared at a few of them in wonder before looking in the large building at the center, finding one of the few normal networks there.

A hand was raised, as if the person knew Himawari was looking and was cheerfully waving at her.

Blinking, her eyes reverted to normal as she fell back onto the bed. A few seconds later she heard a knock at her wall, Inojin, and she tapped back.

 _:Did you see the Princess?:_ he asked in code.

She nodded and tapped her reply, _:I... I think she saw me too.:_

 _:She sensed when I tried to look in her mind... don't give me that look, the Hokage asked me to... she said that she hopes that you and I enjoy our stay here.:_

 _:Don't look again,:_ Himawari smiled, _:Think they know about Sasuke?:_

 _:I think they know about a great deal of things. But I think they're suffering. Did you notice the people in the tavern tonight?:_

She paused, _:What do you mean?:_

 _:They were welcoming, but quiet. And their eyes... they lost a lot or are about to lose something important. What exactly is the treaty going to cover?:_

"I don't know," she whispered, "Jin-kun... are we going to be able to help them?"

There wasn't an answer, but a moment later he rapped again.

 _:Go to sleep Hima-chan. We can't figure it out until morning anyways. Besides, your father will save everyone.:_


	5. Chapter Four

Morning came all too quickly for Himawari and she yawned as she rubbed her eyes, half forgetting where she was for a moment.

"Lady Himawari," a voice came from the other side of her door, "The Princess wishes you a well morning, and after you have broken your fast, invites you to a private conference. You may bring your bodyguard."

She blinked, then scooted out from under the blankets and went to get dressed, hurrying downstairs to the inn to find her father grumbling as Temari snickered at him.

"Aren't we supposed to be signing the treaties?" he asked.

"Shikamaru already arranged all that," she reminded him as she took out some papers and handed them to Himawari, "Admit it, you just came along because you were worried."

"There does seem to be some worrisome things in this village," Inojin supplied, earning him a quick glare from the adults as he smiled, "It is good that they seem to accept Himawari so easily though."

"Whaddya mean?" Himawari said with a bit of toast in her mouth, and he pointed to the other patrons in the room.

She tilted her head in confusion, and Temari sighed, "Once you came in they all seemed to relax. They were giving your father and I some wary looks earlier. Inojin's right, seems like they're all ready to accept you as their diplomat."

"It is because the Princess wishes it," Heiwana said as he walked up to the table and bowed, "Though in truth, I do apologize. Many of us in Tsubasa find it hard to trust others," he winced, "My mother being chief among them. We have been betrayed before, and the wound still feels as if it was inflicted yesterday."

Temari frowned, "If the legends are even remotely accurate, that happened hundreds of years ago."

He nodded, and bowed to Naruto, " _Part_ of why we are willing now deals with Kurama-sama. He was one of the ones that defeated the evil so long ago. And while the Juubi is a force of destruction elsewhere, here it was..." he paused, seeming to search for the right word, "Here it was our retribution. The Sage did us a service that we can never repay... even if the Sisters were lost to us forever because of it."

"It's still been a while since the war," Naruto chewed the inside of his cheek, "Do you guys normally take this long to decide on a treaty?"

Heiwana smiled, and turned to Himawari, "The Princess is expecting you at the temple." He paused, then looked back at the Hokage, "It takes us a very long time to decide on many things. Our village has stagnated while the rest of the world flourished. It is why I and many of the younger citizens here believe that this treaty is for the best. We stand the risk of vanishing forever."

"Not everyone wants the treaty?" Temari asked, "Will there be problems?"

"The Princess has asked that those who wish to raise objections come and meet the ambassador first. That is why she asked to speak with Himawari this morning. And as for why..." he paused, "It is easier to show you," he bowed, "Unfortunetly I cannot at this time. I have duties to perform. Lady Himawari, if you are ready?"

She stuffed the rest of her food into her mouth, and chugged down her milk, "Just about!" she said, missing the laughter sneaking at Heiwana's mouth or the patrons at the bar chuckling, "Come on Inojin! Bye Daddy!"

She kissed Naruto's cheek and then she and Inojin followed Heiwana towards the temple.

"So it seems that whatever the Princess wants she gets here," Temari said quietly, "That could cause problems."

That was interrupted by loud laughter, and both she and Naruto turned to the patrons that were grinning at them, "Say that after you meet the Princess!" one, a large man with a scruffed beard, and dressed in black armor said, "I hope she and the Lady will be friends, it'll be good to hear her laughter again!"

* * *

The temple was a simple building, a long hallway opened into a large room full of light. Crystals of all sorts of colors hung from the ceiling, and when Himawari first walked into the building she stared at all the rainbows that had been made by the light hitting each one of them.

It took her a moment to notice the still pool in the center, below a hole in the roof, and beyond that a raised dais with thick red and gold curtains hanging around it, hiding the figure sitting inside.

Outside stood two guards, one with a black hood and robes, the other with white, and a little aways from them, with pale skin and black hair tied into a high ponytail stood a woman that dressed in indigo and silver, her arms crossed as she regarded the two that Heiwana escorted in.

"Lady Himawari," the woman said as she bowed, "I am Meiro, the adviser to the Princess of Hopes and Dreams. We both welcome you to Tsubasa."

Inojin frowned as he stared at her, and she smiled in return, "You look..." he started.

"I have a familiar air to you?" she asked, "Oddly enough, I get that a lot. I'm dying to meet whoever it is that looks like me, but alas, I shall stay here and guide the Princess, as she needs me far more than I need to know why I appear famous."

"Meiro has been here since before I was," a voice said from behind the curtains, and pale hands parted them enough so that they could see a golden eye looking out at them, "I've always wondered if there was a story to her, so many people here have stories."

The black guard whispered to her, and she sighed in defeat, "Ashura just said that she's been here long before he was too, so maybe not. I'm sorry I'm not coming full out yet, but I'm not allowed. At least not until tonight. You're coming to the ceremony, right?"

"If the Princess remembers, she hasn't yet invited the Lady to the ceremony," the white robed guard said, and the golden eye blinked, then widened as the curtains closed again.

Inojin elbowed Himawari, and she clapped her hands, "What sort of ceremony? Heiwana said you were throwing a festival, is it part of it?"

The curtains parted a small bit again, and the golden eye was sparkling as it bobbed up and down, "Yes! Well... in a way, it's actually a blessing I have to do for his little sister, her coming of age Ceremony is tonight, and only very privileged guests can attend. Utsukushi is very protective of her children... which makes sense since they're the last of the Tancho," she giggled, "But I can bring whoever I want she says, and she says in the past royalty from every nation attended the ceremonies, so it's MORE than fitting for Konoha's diplomat to be there. Especially since she also adds that having an Uzumaki is actually good luck, because they live as long as the Tancho do!"

Himawari grinned, "That sounds fun."

"You... haven't met Utsukushi yet..." the voice soured for a moment and it seemed both guards were fighting back laughter, "But! I bet now it will be!"

"It's got to be better than the Hyuuga coming of age ceremony," Himawari crossed her arms, "We had to sit for this special Tea and my leg fell asleep... I thought Grandfather was gonna kill me when I knocked down the table by accident!"

The white robed guard coughed as his companion seemed to give him a look.

"Oh! I forgot!" a hand came out and pointed at the white guard, "Taiyo will be helping Inojin guard you during your stay. That's how we're supposed to do things, right?"

Himawari chewed the inside of her cheek, then smiled, "Well, there's no rule against it, and maybe he and Inojin will get along well. I know my father might feel a bit better about things."

The curtains closed again, and Himawari wondered at what she said that might have been wrong.

"I'm glad the Hokage came," came a whisper, "He can see for himself what Tsubasa is like, so when trouble does come, he will understand what sort of help we need."

"Princess, the quarters..." Meiro said quietly.

There was a quick hiccup and the curtains parted a last time, "I set up a special house for you... well, it's a normal house, but I planted all the flowers. Taiyo can take you there, and he'll show Inojin where he will be sleeping too."

"I'll see you at the ceremony then," Himawari said happily, "When will it be?"

"Moonrise, and Taiyo will make sure you come to the right place," the voice seemed happier, "I look forward to it!"

Himawari and Inojin bowed, then followed the white robed guard.

She was quiet for a long time, then whispered to Inojin, "She... doesn't have a father does she?"

He shrugged, "I can try and find out for you..."

Himawari shook her head and grinned, "That's fine, but I think I need to talk to Daddy. Maybe he can act like her dad too while he's still here."

Neither saw the smile on Taiyo's face beneath his cowl as he glanced back at the two.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Taiyo led the two to a small house near the outskirts of the village, nestled in the woods. Inojin noted that most of the houses were away from the center of the village, it seemed to be mainly made of the tavern, a few stores, and the temple... here he could see corners of houses peeking out of the trees.

"Oh...!" Himawari gasped and he turned to look, then blinked at the house... whiched seemed to be nearly engulfed in flowers of every color and size.

"The Princess has a fondness for them," Taiyo explained quietly and she nodded as she went to the front door, "She planted most of the ones in the village herself, and she personally oversaw the construction of the Ambassador's home."

Himawari moved the wisteria floating in front of the door as she slid it opened, and smiled broadly at the big room past the doorway, "It's beautiful," she said peeking out at Taiyo and Inojin, "Is this really for me?"

"The Princess wills it," Taiyo bowed his head, and she clapped her hands as she went back inside to examine the place.

It really was a simple house, a large room made most of it, but it was fully furnished with furniture of dark wood, a long rectangler table with four cushions marked the dining area that was near the kitchen, a bit of the room that was lower than the rest, with a fire pit for cooking in the center of it, and colorful tiles marking out the counters and sink. Opposite of that, a series of built in selves held the vibrant futons and blankets, and a bright yellow sleeper couch marked the living area.

But the parts that made Himawari feel most at home were the small shelf running just below the ceiling, where someone had placed a collection of several tea cups, or the carefully picked out dishes laid out at the table, the small teddy bear on the couch... there were more small details than she could count.

"The Princess did all this?" she asked Taiyo as he and Inojin came inside the home.

"She wishes for you to feel at home, since this is to be your home for a good while," he smiled, "She asked advice from nearly all the villagers on what they feel makes one."

Inojin stepped away, frowning as he noticed an end table made of the same dark wood, "Who suggested the art supplies?" he asked, flipping through a sketch pad laid next to some charcoal pencils.

"Lady Meiro did," came the answer, and he glanced at Taiyo, noticing the pause before, as if he were considering what to say, "She thought that perhaps the diplomat would want hobbies."

That explained the bowl of balls of multi-colored yarn and knitting needles on the shelf next to the couch, but why act as if there was more?

"Go ahead and rest now, Lady Himawari, the festival tonight begins at sunset, and you need to make sure to have your treaty ready for when the Princess comes to tea after."

Himawari blinked, a blush coming to her cheeks, "O...oh no! I did completely forget to bring it up in the meeting, didn't I?!"

Inojin smiled, stepping over to her, "I'm going to go and check the perimeter of the property," he said ruffling her hair, "And then report to the Hokage."

She grinned, "Let Daddy know where the house is, I guess I better cook dinner for everyone," she went to grab Taiyo's hand, "Hey, you come help!"

* * *

"The village is pretty secure," Temari crossed her arms, "Though..."

Naruto nodded, looking out the window at the procession outside, "Something's wrong, but... I can't figure out what."

"Look at the people after the Princess passes them," both turned to see Sasuke standing in the doorway, "They caught me. The people here are rather skilled at keeping intruders out, even if they invited me in for tea when they caught me."

"Recognized you as the Hokage's guard?"

He glared at Temari and nodded, "That's when I first noticed it," he stepped to the window and pointed, "Before the Princess passes," he said pointing to a group of villagers that were waving and smiling as the curtained chair carried by the man in white robes passed through towards the large estate to the north of the village, "After," he pointed to the people that paused after she passed, the smiles fading and then the quiet signs of mourning as they turned to hug their neighbors.

"They're... acting as if she's lost to them..." Temari stepped to the window, "Why?"

"The same question I asked," Sasuke frowned, "I noticed it when they spoke of the Princess welcoming us to the village. They wouldn't answer."

"Is that why they're offering the treaty now?" Naruto asked quietly.

None of them answered as they watched the procession, not noticing that outside the door Inojin was standing, his hand lowered from when he was going to knock a few moments before.

Taking a breath, he smiled, moved his hand back up to the door, "Lord Hokage. The Princess invited us to a festival tonight, and Himawari-chan is cooking dinner."

* * *

"Princess, the Tancho tribe welcomes you to our home and our ways," the tall woman dressed in a fine white and layered kimono said as she walked into the room where the curtained litter was waiting next to the black robed guard, "You further honor us with choosing our Ceremony."

"Amaiko has always been kind to me, and her age is close to that of the new diplomat."

The tall woman took out a red fan and fluttered it before hiding her pale face, "Tell us, why bring in the outsider Princess? Is it because you see the pity and sorrow behind our kindness?"

Ashura glanced towards the curtain at the quiet sigh, then the curtains parted to show the golden eyes.

"Utsukushi-sensei, I am grateful to you and to the village, and hold all of you very dear to my heart; however, I..."

The Tancho clan head smiled behind her fan, "There is no need to explain Princess with no name, all of us in Tsubasa understand. We look at you and we see the Goddess lost, and with every rebirth we hope that she has returned, knowing that she never will. Your own selfish wish for a friend who does not yet know the pain of your loss, and one that will watch over your village... we know of this too."

"The full moon comes in two weeks Utsukushi-sensei, and I think the Lord Hokage will figure out what is different about my people before the three days he is to leave with his guards."

"Another reason you chose our daughter's coming of age ceremony tonight. It is wise of you to use our customs to tell the truth of this village to our diplomat. There will be no more hiding after tonight, they will see your people, and with that your hopes and dreams."

"...do you think they will be afraid...?"

Utsukushi regarded the curtain, and once more smiled behind her fan, lifting a hand to sweep the red strand of hair with the black behind her ear, "Perhaps. It is a risk that we all are taking, revealing ourselves to the outside world. However, you are the one that chose to bring in this group, that girl. We are praying that she will be worthy of your expectations."


	7. Chapter Six

"So, it's a birthday ceremony?" Naruto asked Himawari and sighed, "Man... Hinata's still mad at me for eating all that food and burping during your grandad's speech at the big coming of age ceremony for you!"

"I know," she sighed, "And from what the Princess was saying, this is gonna be just as bad."

Inojin glanced at a short chuckle, then frowned at Taiyo, who was watching the father and daughter with a rather amused smile.

"It won't be so bad," Taiyo said quietly after giving a short cough to gain their attention, "It is just the presentation of her cloak and a small speech from the matriarch of the clan. After Amaiko proves herself, there will be a festival to celebrate."

Himawari scrunched her nose in thought, "You never said... what does she have to do?"

"A leap of faith," he paused, "Of course... I have never known Utsukushi to give small speeches. I would suggest wearing comfortable tabi beneath your kimono."

Naruto sighed again, then grinned, rubbing the back of his head, "Er... Taiyo was it... do you mind taking Himawari and Inojin to the Ceremony, we'll catch up in a bit."

"Not at all. Himawari, are you ready yet?"

She nodded, "I'm glad Mama talked me into packing a formal kimono, I didn't think I'd need one so soon though."

Taiyo bowed and gestured towards the door, "It is not as formal a ceremony as you think... at least not after the Lady Utsukushi's speech. We at Tsubasa enjoy any celebration we can offer."

Inojin glanced at the three adults as he followed Himawari and Taiyo out of the house, and noted that Temari was still quiet as she had been since she first entered... something he never knew Shikadai's mother to be, and staring at the couch, or past it...

"Take good care of each other," Naruto waved, and Inojin blinked and smiled as he waved back.

Sasuke watched them walk past the flower path and towards the village, "I might have another chance. Seems like everyone will be at the child's birthday celebration."

Naruto lowered his hand and chewed the inside of his cheek, "See if you can find out what's going on," he started.

"I'm going to look around too," Temari said suddenly, and he glanced to her in surprise, "Something's weird going on here," she walked to the couch and picked up the teddy bear that was sitting on it, "I want to talk to whoever made this."

"Eh...?" The hokage blinked at her in confusion.

"Present," she snapped, then walked out of the house, leaving Sasuke and Naruto to glance at each other in confusion.

"I won't tell you what I'm looking into," Sasuke said as he followed the others out, "Just don't embarrass the village by getting into an eating contest."

* * *

"Lady Himawari, Inojin!" Heiwana waved to them from across the throng of people, then stepped forward, "I am honored that you made it, I'd like you to meet," he glanced next to him then blinked, "Er..." he smiled softly, looking to his back, "Amaiko, don't be that shy. This is the new diplomat to our village, you'll be working with her."

Himawari grinned at the smaller Tancho girl that peered out from behind her elder brother's robes, "Happy birthday Amaiko! I hope that we'll be friends!"

The girl didn't say anything, but she did hesitantly move out from behind her elder brother and bowed, then chewed her bottom lip as she brushed her white strands of hair behind her ear.

"Apparently white and black hair is common to your family," Inojin noted, then looked to Heiwana, "Is the red just a style choice?"

"Amaiko will get her red after tonight," he smiled, patting his sister's shoulder, "Don't be nervous!"

"I think my mom fainted during her coming of age ceremony," Himawari giggled, "It was the worse thing to happen until mine and Daddy and I shamed the Hyuuga name with bad manners and knocking over everything. I had to make a huge big public apology to the Elders and everyone," she leaned in and held her hand over her mouth, whispering the next loudly, "So no worries, if anything happens, I'll claim fault."

Amaiko stared at her with wide blue eyes, then giggled, her pale hand going to cover her mouth, "D...don't jinx me!" she said in a very quiet voice, "It's bad enough that the whole village is out."

"You will do fine Lady Amaiko," Taiyo said, and the two Tancho children looked to him, looking for a second as if they didn't realize that he was there, "Your Mother would not make the ceremony so public if she did not have faith in you."

Heiwana frowned for a moment, "That's true..." he started, then glanced at Himawari and Inojin, "Amaiko, we better get to the stage, Mother's going to give her speech soon," he bowed to the Konoha nin, "Please... don't be offended. Our mom has a real bad habit of pissing everyone off."

"She... has a hard time trusting people," Amaiko agreed, then smiled shyly, "I... I am glad to have met you, and not just because Mother says it's good luck for an Uzumaki to come."

The two waved at her as she hurried after her brother, and then joined the fringes of the crowd making their way to the manor near the east end of the village.

"Oh...?" Himawari blinked, "Inojin, I've never seen anything like that for a Coming of Age Ceremony," she pointed to a high platform above a stage set out in front of the manor, "And where's the Princess...? I thought she was going to be out for this."

"Seems like we should take seats," Inojin noted, then glanced to Taiyo, who nodded, "I guess the Princess is coming later?"

Their escort led them down the aisle of the makeshift arena, and motioned to a place in the front row.

It was not long after they sat than the village turned deathly quiet, and the tall pale woman with the elaborate kimono came onstage.

"People of Tsubasa," she bowed to the center of the audience, "Honored dignitaries," she nodded her head to Himawari, "Thank you for coming to our family's most sacred of traditions."

She paused and smiled, and Himawari thought of an ancient queen nearly immediately, "Those that have lived in this village all their lives know the significance; however, the visiting parties have no idea, thus this will be a good experience for them. After all, is learning not the most honorable of pursuits?" she bowed her head again, "This night is marked for another reason, it is the night of the Thirteenth New Moon, and the night we must steel ourselves for the sacrifice to come. We have spoken with our Princess, asked if she would wish for me to postpone my daughter's rite. As we expected, she refused, even asked humbly if she could be the one to present Amaiko with her cloak."

Himawari glanced around, hearing a soft sobbing, and frowned at a woman in the audience that was wiping her eyes.

"Tonight is the night of Hope after all. Tonight's tradition is the promise made to us as our Husband was shot down by the hunter with no name," Utsukushi's eyes darkened, then she smiled softly, "We are most honored to be the ones to present our Princess with No Name."

She bowed low as a girl came out, pale from never having been in the sun, dressed in a robe of pale red and gold, and bare-foot. Her autumn gold hair waved around her, set with crowns of flowers and tiny braids on each side of her face set with more flowers, with a solemn set of golden eyes, in her arms was a white cloak seemingly made of feathers.

Himawari and Inojin stared, this wasn't the first time they had seen her.

After all... he had been drawing her likeness for a long time now.

* * *

Sasuke slipped into the temple, quickly looking around for anything that could give him more information on what the hidden threat of this village was.

He stepped softly, in case there was someone here that was not at the ceremony.

Even expecting it, he was still surprised at the pale woman with long black hair that stood near a window, staring at the sky outside.

Carefully, he moved to step away.

"Uchiha, you should stay for a bit. It has been such a long time since I've seen you last," she said quietly, then halfway turned to face him, "No forgive me... that was your ancestor. The resemblance is uncanny... the legends of that last war do not exaggerate that part at the very least."

Fear gripped him, and he narrowed his eyes at this woman, wondering why she had such power... and why she seemed so damn familiar.

"I am not Kaguya," his eyes widened, "At least... _not_ the Kaguya that you were introduced to. Rikudo never could stand to be alone, and foolish girls in love will do anything to keep by the side of their desire. I cannot fault that onii girl for taking my place."

Sasuke reached for his sword and the woman moved, far too fast for even his rinnegan to keep up, and she tapped him on the shoulders, smiling gently at him as he fell to his knees.

"However, I cannot abide when someone claims to have done things they have no part in. Oh, I'll give her the credit for the last war and those foolish boys she played. The rinnegan... the Juubi... and my sons," she stared at him, "Those are _mine_... though the sons I can only take partial credit, seeing as I left the night they were born," she gave him her hand, "Do you want to know the truth Uchiha?"

He glared at her, then frowned, wondering where the power and killing intent went... now she seemed, despite her far older than possible eyes... like an ordinary woman.

Moments passed.

He carefully took her hand as she helped him up, "You always were my wise one," she said sadly, then smiled, stepping away from him, "I make bargains Uchiha. I always have. It is why the Kodomo called me Meiro... because I offer nothing but mazes and riddles to those that will deal with me."

"Is that why you're here? To offer me a bargain?"

She chuckled, "No dear boy. I'm here because I'm fulfilling a previously made arrangement. You are safe from me for now. Your desires you have discovered and achieved yourself."


	8. Chapter Seven

Himawari was about to speak, but stopped when Inojin squeezed her hand, and she closed her mouth, only then noticing the _quietness_ of everything around her.

"When the Kodomo followed the Goddess from the moon, it was the Tancho clan that made peace with the humans and founded our village," the Princess said softly, yet loud enough for everyone to hear her, "Amaiko of the Tancho clan, come forward."

Heiwana's small sister stepped up to the stage, at first hesitantly, then taking a deep breath, moved with purpose, kneeling at the Princess as the cloak was draped over her shoulders.

"With this cloak, you become Tancho Amaiko, a true member of the clan, with the privalges and responsibilities that come with it," the Princess smiles and holds out a hand to help her up, "Will you take your first flight."

Amaiko was nervous, though Himawari didn't understand it, and when the girl turned to look at the crowd, she gave her a big grin and a thumbs up.

The youngest Tancho saw it and answered with her own quiet smile, and nodded, turning back to the Princess, "Y...yes. Yes I am."

No more words were spoken, the Princess gestured to the ladder to the higher platform, and Amaiko started to climb as the audience watched with wide eyes and bated breath.

Naruto finally made it to the ceremony, just as she reached the top where Heiwana and Utsukushi were waiting and she stepped to the edge.

He was about to call out when a hand clamped over his mouth, small and clammy, and his eyes widened as Amaiko fell, turning into a crane and taking flight halfway down, then Heiwana and Utsukushi followed suit.

Cheering broke out in the crowd and Himawari jumped up and laughed with arms raised as she watched the trio of birds fly around the arena.

"So... that's why everyone's network is off...?" she asked suddenly, turning to Taiyo, "Just what _are_ the Kodomo?"

He smiled, his face looking towards the cranes, "Not human. But not gods. The ones that exist today are somewhere between spirit and animal."

"But there used to be some connected to the five elements," Inojin guessed, "Aunt Temari's legend of that destroyed weapon, those five girls," he exclaimed to Himawari, "They must have made the weapon because they were conduits of the basic ninja elements."

She chewed the inside of her cheek, looking around the crowd and remembering Heiwana's words earlier, "So that's why it took such a long time to make a treaty? But why _now_? And what sort of sacrifice was Utsukushi talking about in her speech?"

Taiyo gestured towards the Princess, "I suggest that you finish your delegations and find out."

* * *

Naruto turned to the person that shushed him and blinked, "Ma Toad... what are you doing here?"

She chuckled, "I was invited, despite trying to eat us once every few years, Utsukushi does have a great deal of respect for our family. And I figured that since you were heading this way I better make sure you didn't disrupt, a single sound could have ruined that girl's concentration and she wouldn't have been able to transform for the first time," she lowered her voice, "That Amaiko's a sweet thing, doesn't have a taste at all for toads, besides, she's a foundling... was abandoned as a child, and wandered to Utsukushi's territory," she glanced up, "That's a happy ending though, she's officially home now."

"You knew about this place?"

"Should have asked me, but you forget sometimes," she patted his head, "Can't be helped. Problems of youth. You'll have to leave soon, I know you, and you don't need to be involved in the mess on the Thirteenth Moon."

He frowned, "What mess? Himawari's not in any danger is she?"

She sighed wearily, "No child, no one is in any danger. It just..." she shook her head, "It's too sad. And all because of such a small thing," she patted his cheek, "Forget it, now come on, they have a wonderful fly stew at one of these stalls, and with you here, I won't have to walk."

* * *

Temari was trying very hard not to stare at the shopkeeper.

It was hard when the man had a pair of antlers on the side of his head, and small animalistic ears peeking from his shaggy brown hair, and she took a deep breath and walked up to the counter, placing the bear down and looking him in the eyes.

"Where'd this come from?"

"Oh!" he smiled, "That's the piece that Ashura put in the diplomat's house," his face fell, "You liked that more huh... I was hoping the Lady would like the teacups... that was my idea..."

"She loves them," Temari said quickly, patting his arm before he could cry, "I... well, this bear looks like one I saw a long time ago, that's all," she smiled, "Where do I find this Ashura huh?"

"Oh he's the Princess's guard, so he'll be at the Tancho ceremony," the storekeeper clapped his hand, "In fact, since you're headed that way, could you take something to the Princess for me?"

She frowned, then sighed when it seem that he would cry again, "Fine, what is it?"

* * *

The Princess smiled, "I... thank you Himawari," she said, tears brimming at the end of her eyes as she picked up the quill and signed the treaty, "This... this puts me at so much ease."

The Uzumaki returned the smile, "I'll take good care of everyone, _promise_ ," she said as she put her signature next to the Princess's, "Daddy and them will go home tomorrow, and Inojin and I will make sure everything's right," she glanced at the Yamanaka, who was working on a new sketch and talking with Taiyo near the end of the stage, "I... probably should tell him."

He waved, indicating that he had already heard everything and she breathed a sigh of relief, wiping one of her eyes, "I couldn't say it without crying," she admitted to the Princess, "Are you sure..."

She nodded, "It has been this way for centuries... I'm not dying, not exactly. I'll just be going into a deep sleep. I'll wake up eventually... it just... there's no way of telling when," she chewed her bottom lip, "And I can't just leave my people with no one... and..."

"You don't have many friends do you?"

The question had the Princess looking up in shock, and Himawari scrunched her nose in thought, "The way people look at you... they don't see you here and now, they see you gone already and it makes them sad. And the few that don't see _that_ , they see you as something to be revered. So..." she grinned and held out her hand, "For now at least, I'll be your friend. And when you wake back up, I'll still be your friend. Promise!"

The Princess smiled and took the hand, gently shaking it until Himawari grabbed her in a large hug, and then the two girls were giggling.

Inojin smiled at the two of them, then turned back to his sketch, before glancing up at Taiyo.

"What else aren't you telling us?"

"Nothing for you to worry about," the robed guard said, "Ashura and I are just fulfilling our end of a bargain made long ago."


End file.
